Marriage and Mistakes!
by Gennilouise
Summary: When a new rule is imposed to preserve magical blood, and Hermione is bound to Snape; what would she do? What would he do? And how far does her sanity last? - Upped rating for suicide attempt and sexual content. (sorry)


I OWN NOTHING J. K. ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

Hermione sat at breakfast as she usually did on a Monday morning, preparing for her classes, Hermione had gone back for her final year, even though the boys hadn't, she wanted to complete her Magical Education. She was reading the Daily Profit when an unusual owl swooped in beside her, it was a black owl. Hermione had never seen anyone receive mail from a black owl, she looked up to the heads table and saw the worried look on Professor McGonagall's face, she turned to look at Professor Snape who looked up to see that he too had received a black owl, 'Strange' she thought, nonetheless, Hermione reached forward to open the letter, it read; "To Miss Hermione Jean Granger. We have been informed that you are a single witch between the ages 19 and 45 meaning that you are expected to comply. Are your details correct? If not please reply immediately. If yes. Carry on; due to the Wizarding race becoming endangered, we are being forced to instigate compulsory Marriages. You are to be wed, to; Professor Severus Snape, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this evening at five thirty. You are to receive no further Magical Education and must produce a heir to the household within two years of marriage. Yours truly, Head of Magical Development, Master Ian Von Lime." Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do, she packed up her things and walked out of the Hall, not bothering to look up to the head table to see the look of horror on Snape nor McGonagall's faces, as he too read the letter. She walked out and immediately up the stairs to the common room, Hermione walked right up to her dorm and got out her suitcase, she began packing everything she owned, before writing a little note beside it saying; "Thought it would be easier for you to send my things home if I packed them myself. Love Hermione" before picking up her letter opener and walking into the bathrooms, staying out of sight from the other girls, Hermione stepped into the small cubical, removed her clothing and turned on the shower. Hermione couldn't stand the thought of her future, she saw only one way out, she lifted the sharp metal to her skin and cut it deeply, then again and again, moving up her arm, she watched the blood pour from it, she cut more and more, deeper than before, until she felt the pain she had been longing for, her escape. Hermione moved it to her other hand, her vision beginning to blur and her head becoming dizzy, she took the knife to her skin, she had never wanted the escape so badly, she had never known how sharp a letter opener was either. Hermione watched the blood pour from her arms, she made another opening in herself, feeling the hot burn of the knife. Then it all went black. She felt herself escape the world.

Hermione flickered her eyelids, the light burning deep onto her, she couldn't tell where she was but it wasn't where she wanted to be; "HELP! HELP! NO! NO! LET ME GO! AHH!" she screamed as she saw the other people in the room realizing she wasn't dead, she lifted her hands to her throat in attempt to rip her own life from herself, her arms were held down by the strangers at her side, Hermione couldn't see who they were through her tear stained eyes, she let them fall down her cheeks as she realized her wish for death would not be granted. "Please. I can't do this. Let me go. Let me die. I can't do this. Where's my mother? And - and Harry? - and Ron? Please let me die. Let me die!" she wept uncontrollably, after a while of her pleas, Hermione allowed sleep to claim again, after many episodes like this, Hermione woke and her vision cleared enough for her to manage to see who it was holding her arms down, but it only cause her to weep more, seeing Ginny and Molly Weasley desperately attempt to control her through their own tears, "Please…" she whispered in a desperate final attempt, she stopped struggling, and saw Ginny's eyes, "Where am I?" She said calmly, Molly turned to see Hermione's face, "You're back!" she yelled as she enveloped her in a hug not releasing her for quite some time, "Where am I?" she repeated, "St Mungo's" Ginny said grimly, "Why?" Hermione said, "Because, you, you were found, unconscious, in the Hogwarts bathrooms with, with, self inflicted cuts, you were at Hogwarts for about a week, but your screams in the hospital ward became too much for Professor McGonagall…" said Ginny, "She could have tried to stop me screaming, that might've helped." Ginny turned shocked at Hermione "Well it would! Anyway, where's my mother?" Molly looked down grimly, "She couldn't take it, she left." "Weak." Hermione said bluntly, "At least I had a decent excuse to want to escape, she's just weak, I was going to get out of it all, but no - you wouldn't let me…" Hermione continued. Molly patted Hermione's head, "So, what do I do while I'm here? Do I see doctors? Or can I go or what?" "They said once you'd snapped out of it you'd be free to go, but they are forcing you to comply with the Ministry business," Hermione's face looked horrified, "-you know, he has sat at your bedside every day, even though he knew you did it because of him, you'd be surprised at how nice he really is now!" Ginny said, Hermione snorted, the doctor entered soon after to check Hermione's stitches, and told her she'd be free to go after a night of observation, Ginny and Molly left soon after that saying Ginny was needed back at school, Hermione fell asleep. After a few hours of peaceful sleep Hermione opened her eyes, to find a dark formally dressed man sitting beside her, reading to her while she slept, "Good Morning," She said looking at him curiously. "Good morning Miss Granger, I hope you slept well. I was just reading you some chapters from this book on potions, I found it in your personal library, I believed it might comfort you, and knowing from studies that one is able to learn as they sleep, I believed it would be useful," Snape said with his head bowed. "Thank you, that was very kind of you." Hermione said politely, "would you be able to find a nurse that is able to discharge me? I was told I could go home today, although I'm not sure of any other arrangements." Snape looked down, not daring to look into her eyes, "Of course Miss Granger," at that he stood and left a shocked Hermione for only a few moments before returning with a nurse. Later that day Snape escorted Hermione back to Hogwarts to speak with Professor McGonagall, who had been extremely worried about her best student, Snape seemed more afraid of Hermione than she had been previously of him, he held out his arm which she gladly took as she couldn't easily stand on her own, as they floo'd to the headmasters office which Snape had given to Professor McGonagall as he felt that his near death experience had placed him in a good position for the future. They stepped into the headmasters office and saw the headmistress, Hermione watched as McGonagall turned around, Hermione could see from her red rimmed eyes, that she'd been crying, most likely over Hermione, as they had shared an almost mother - daughter like bond, and McGonagall felt that her responsibility to protect Hermione had been breeched. McGonagall stood and hugged Hermione, nodding reverently towards Snape, "Hermione, I take it you understand the process that must take place, I must wed the two of you, the responsibility to perform the charm has been set to me." "No." said Hermione, Snape and McGonagall both looked up with worried expressions, "Hermione you must - " McGonagall attempted. "No." Hermione said simply, "I will not Marry anyone, without my Mother and Father present, and the Weasleys." Hermione starred, blank faced at her old professor, "Well, ah, I'm sure that could be arranged, uh, anyone else? My office is too large to hold the Weasley family, thus it would seem appropriate to hold the event in the Grand Hall." Professor McGonagall said, "That does seem appropriate. Please inform my family and the Weasleys, and any students that should wish to attend, Please also inform Harry, I don't believe he knows yet, and he was a, dear, friend of mine." Hermione said, in a monotoned voice, she seemed to have lost her Hermione spark, and McGonagall feared for her, "Yes, of course, it must be held tonight, and as it is already the afternoon, I should expect the ceremony to take place at 6 this evening? Is that okay?" McGonagall said carefully, "Perfect. I have somethings I must attend to before hand, Professor Snape, Please could you escort me to my dorm, then leave me, I'm sure the girls in my dorm will keep an eye on me, and I cannot have you there, you must go and find yourself some more respectable dress robes. It was nice to see you again Professor McGonagall." Hermione nodded in her general direction before encouraging Snape to help her to her dorm, they didn't see many people on their way, and if they did, the child would simply turn and run in the opposite direction, it was a very unusual sight, Hermione was wearing a black summer dress that went to her knees and had white buttons and a white collar, walking beside Snape in all his Snape glory, his usually billowing robes were still and steady as he held Hermione up, slowly making their way to her dorm. When they finally made it to the room, Hermione finally spoke; "Professor Snape, could you do something for me?" Snape nodded, "Come inside for a moment, please." he followed her in, discovering their were in fact no girls in the room he rested her down on the couch, "Professor Snape, where will we live?" Snape smiled at the question; "We will live in my family's mansion, I have some very well treated house elves that will be able to care for us," Hermione smiled as he specifically included something he knew she believed in, "and will you work at hogwarts still?" he nodded, "Yes, I will work but less hours, enabling for me to return home at decent hours, I have removed myself as head of slytherin also." Hermione again smiled slightly; "and will we have children?" Snape dropped his head, "Only if you feel comfortable with it Miss Granger, only if you want to." Hermione looked up; "Do you want me to have your children, an heir to your family?" she stated, she was not up to beating around the bush at the moment, "I would like an heir very much, but not if it compromises you Miss Granger." Hermione smiled again, "Professor Snape," He looked up, yet not in her eyes, "Would you kiss me?" She seemed to be nervous as she said it, Snape looked into her eyes, for the first time she could remember, "Professor Snape? Would you? We will have to kiss once pronounced Man and Wife, and I - I have never kissed you, or anyone for that matter. I want you to kiss me, before then, please?" Hermione lifted her eyes to look in his, she was becoming very nervous, Snape moved down to his knees, bending down, he placed a tender kiss onto Hermione's lips, they stayed their, with their eyes shut for a few moments, before Hermione broke away, but only for a moment, "Could you help me sit up?" she said in a whisper, he placed a hand around her back and another around her legs, and turned her around from her laying position, "Sit down with me," she whispered again, Snape slowly placed himself beside her, "Kiss me." she said, this time Snape didn't need a reason, he snaked his arm around her neck his cool hand causing shivers down her back, he locked his lips to hers, hearing a quiet moan escape her lips, Snape began to suck gently on Hermione's lips, feeling Hermione press deeper into him, he knew she was yearning for more, he opened his mouth a little to allow some air in, before continuing, as Snape pressed he felt Hermione open her mouth for air and took his chance, moving his tongue to the opening of her mouth, Hermione opened her mouth some more and allowed him in, she felt his movement inside her mouth, she felt him graze his tongue over her own, she felt him squeeze the back of her neck gently. Hermione moved her hand sliding it along his body and up to his back, Snape felt her encouragement and moved his free hand to her back, gently moving it down as he distracted her with his tongue, he moved his head on an angle as his hand reached her lower back. Snape outstretched his fingers, grasping her waist with his long fingers, moving them down her thigh, to the back of her knee, he grasped the back of her knee and pulled it over to the other side of him, so she was straddling his hips. Hermione continued to kiss him deeply, eventually finding her own tongue inside his mouth, which was currently being tenderly sucked, "What's the time?" Hermione asked as she slowly pulled herself off him and straightened her dress, "ah, it's five twenty, I had best be off to find some dress robes, Good afternoon Miss Granger," he said, pecking her cheek before leaving, "Wow," was all Hermione could think to say, after turning to look at herself in the mirror, she realised she would have to turn her dress into a wedding dress, quickly. Hermione turned the knee length dress, into a strapless tight white dress, with a silver and gold band under the bust, before bursting out with silver and gold intertwined fabric at knee hight, Hermione smiled as she placed her hair into a tight bun with a few strands of curls out at the front, Hermione put glamour charms on herself rather than makeup, not wanting to be seen, Hermione pulled out the Marauders map, Harry had given her, when she had decided to return at Hogwarts, Hermione looked trough the map until she found Ginny, who was in her own dorm, Hermione quickly transfigured her outfit into ordinary school uniform and slowly made her way to find Ginny, who was only down in the other dorms, but it still took a long time. "GINNY!" she shouted when she saw her, "Oh HERMIONE!" Ginny said running and hugging her friend, "Are you coming to my wedding?" She asked, "Everyone in the ENTIRE school is coming to your Wedding, as soon as the announcement was made today at dinner, everyone as shocked and everyone has decided to go!" "GOOD! I need you, to be my maid of honour!" Hermione smiled, "REALLY?" Hermione nodded, "IT WOULD BE AN HONOUR!" Ginny bounced on the spot with excitement, "So, you're happy now, that you're getting married, to Snape?" Hermione nodded slowly, "WHY?" Ginny shouted, then both girls burst with laughter, "Ginny, first things first, do you like what I'm wearing?" she said as she transfigured her uniform back to the dress she designed earlier, "Oh My! It's stunning! What do I get to wear?" Ginny beamed as Hermione turned Ginny's uniform into a sleek slim gold dress with small frills on the shoulders, like the ones that were on the shoulders of the dress she wore to the Yule ball, the gold dress was just above knee length and looked stunning, Ginny smiled and clapped at the beautiful dress, "Ginny, I need you to get down to the hall, and decorate it In gold and silver, oh! And find Luna! She's my other bridesmaid, she get's to wear the same dress as you, but silver! Can you do that? My M.O.H?" "Yes I can!" Shouted Ginny, Hermione opened the Map again and watched Ginny run down to the Great hall, meeting Luna on the way, Luna followed her as she went, to the Hall, Hermione watched her wedding unfold on the map, and at ten to six, Hermione saw Luna and Ginny waiting at the door to the Great hall, which was filled with so many names it was hard to read them each, Hermione decided to walk down now, seeing as Snape was already waiting in the hall. Hermione slowly made her way to the door of the Great hall, seeing Luna and Ginny waiting their for her with Hermione's Dad, Hermione felt it all come together. "Hello dear, you look beautiful." said Mr Granger, "Thanks Dad," then Hermione heard the music play and the great hall doors open, Luna walked in, then Ginny then the music changed and Hermione came into view looking absolutely stunning, she walked with her father all the way to the front before stopping and allowing him to stop and return to his seat as Snape took her arm and led her up the few steps to Professor McGonagall, "You look beautiful," He whispered, they stood hand in hand facing each other, looking into each other's eyes, as Snape placed the little gold ring with one large and two small green stones in it, onto her finger, and Professor McGonagall, said the charms over their hands, bonding them for life. In the wizarding marriage, their Is no divorce, as you are bound to each other. Hermione looked up when Professor McGonagall stopped speaking, and said; "I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Snape, Man and Wife, you may kiss your bride." there weren't two seconds between her saying bride and Hermione was up and kissing, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. They pulled away from each other and both began to laugh. It wasn't long before they stopped and faced the very confused crowed, "WE'RE MARRIED!" Hermione shouted before Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the chairs every one was seated on turned on groups of twelve around some large wooden circular tables, and some slow music came on, Hermione leant on Snape for support as they made their way to the dance floor, they then danced alone whilst every other person in the room watched for the next few minutes before Ginny grabbed Harry up to dance, and Luna Grabbed Ron, then Mr and Mrs Weasley then everyone. The night seemed to go well, but to many people's despise, Hermione never left Snape's side, they didn't get a chance to ask her how the hell all this happened, not even her own father, whom Hermione did go and hug and kiss and say hello, but never without Snape. At the end of the night, the last of the adults were just leaving when Hermione turned to Snape; "Where do we sleep tonight?" she looked very confused, "We, are going to my Mansion, we already discussed this..." "where's that?" He smiled and held her close, "You'll find out," Hermione glared at him for a moment before remembering, that tonight was her wedding night, and although they may not have sex that night, it was on the cards for them, and she almost smiled. Professor McGonagall walked over and smiled seeing Hermione's face, "Okay you two, it's time for you to floo back to your house, all but the teachers have now gone so goodnight!" Snape led Hermione up to the headmaster's office then to the fireplace, her threw down some floo powder clearly saying "Snape Manor" and in seconds, the feeling that she were being shoved in spaces far too small for her took over, and Hermione held on tight to Snape, they arrived steadily, in the living room, "ELVES." Snape called into the house, two little elves appeared in front of them, "Hermione, I have waited for this chance to name them with you, what would you like to name them, this one's a girl, this one a boy." Hermione looked up; "Jack and jill." the elves smiled at their names, "You really get to the point, don't you?" Snape asked, "Yes, yes I do!" said Hermione "Severus, where will I sleep?" She queried, "Oh! I should give you a tour of the house before you decide!" Snape said, he led her around the bottom floor, showing Hermione the two living rooms, the kitchen, dining room and the elves' quarters, which even for Hermione's standards were nice! He then led her to the second floor, showing her another living room, and four very large rooms with walk in wardrobes and en suites, then up another story, there were six smaller bedrooms, brightly decorated, with small walk in closets and children's bathrooms, then another floor, held a very large library, and an open office, with two large desks next to each other on the long wall, then the top floor, had one large bedroom, with two walk in closets and an en suite with two sinks, a large two person shower, a large spa bath and a very nice toilet. Also on the top floor, there was a smaller room, coloured yellow, with a crib and toys in it, with a dresser rather than a wardrobe, the house was not particular towards slytherin nor Gryffindor, it was perfect. At the very end of the tour, Snape turned to Hermione; "Where do you want to sleep, where shall I sleep, and what do you want to do now?" Hermione looked at the man who was being so kind and patient with her, who was giving her all the choices, "Do you have work tomorrow?" Hermione asked, "Yes, but only after lunch," Snape replied, Hermione nodded, and looked him in the eyes, "can you take me to the big bedroom?" He smiled and lifted the light girl up in his arms. Hermione was still wearing her wedding dress. Snape led her over to the bed and lay her down softly, Hermione lifted herself up, "Could you unzip me?" his long fingers trailed her back dragging down the zipper, though he kept his eyes shut for her privacy. Hermione slipped out of the dress and lay on the bed, "Join me?" She said as she looked up at him, "I had thought you would want me to sleep elsewhere, are you sure?" he said as he opened his eyes to look at her, seeing the lust in her eyes, he took his chance and moved closer to her, kissing her tenderly, Hermione ripped off his shirt as he slid his pants off, together they slipped under the covers, Severus kissed his way down her body, never letting go of her hands, he ripped her panties off with his teeth. Snape sat on his knees, kissing her belly button, as he slid his hands down her body, between her legs, then back around to the outside of her thighs, keeping his head between them. Severus moved Hermione's legs so they were above his shoulders, Severus moved his kisses down, moving his lips to her vagina, rubbing his tongue gently over her clitoris, feeling her buck her hips in pleasure, Snape opened his kisses, involving now, her opening also, moving down he pushed his tongue deeper into her tight vagina, hearing her moan, feeling her moving with him, until she fell back into the bed sheets with a loud moan, and Severus knew he had done it all right. He moved up and lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her, "Severus, you've done so much for me, what can I do for you?" She said as she turned around to face him, "Nothing, becoming my wife and allowing us to be together is enough," "I could do more," She said as she moved down his body, "No Hermione, I don't want you to stress, I want you to relax, so that you can stay well and happy," "Severus, I want you." as she placed his long penis inside her mouth it immediately went hard, Hermione smiled inwardly as she moved her head up and down it's length, taking it in whole, it took only a few minuted of Hermione's gentle sucking for Snape to cum in her mouth, she swallowed slowly, it wasn't bad, she'd never done it before, but felt good having him inside of her, she liked the feeling of his length in her mouth. She climbed to Severus' face and kissed him, then they lay together for a few hours, neither asleep but neither moving, Hermione rested her head on his chest, "Severus. I want you inside of me." Hermione said sometime between two and three in the morning, he didn't know what to do, he felt such a bond between them, but, didn't want to hurt her, as it hurt him so much to see her in the state she had been in, "Are you sure?" she nodded and felt him roll on top of her and kiss her before positioning himself; "Are you ready?" He said, quietly, "Yes, I want you in me now- ah!" she yelped in painful pleasure, as she felt Severus's long hard penis rip through her, a lone tear escaped her eye, that only Severus could see, he kissed it away and lay still, waiting for Hermione to say it was okay. Hermione felt Severus' hot breath on her neck, the pain she felt was unusual, she was trying to get used to it, the burning pain, from his length entering her, she felt sore and hot at the same time, like she wanted more but just needed a moment; "Slowly, -ah!" She yelped again as Severus moved deeper, she knew his hard length was not fully in her, but she felt like he was reaching the end of her tunnel; "Slowly Severus, oh - oh - ah!" she yelped again as he carefully pushed himself deeper, "Is it supposed to hurt this much?" she said, allowing another tear to escape her eyes, "I don't know, I think so, but it will get better with time and practice, we'll get there, should I pull out?" Severus asked tentatively, "No, it'll hurt more if you do that just go extra slowly, the burning hurts, but it also feels okay, I just need a little time, that's all." Severus continued to enter her, as slowly as he could, but he could hear Hermione's muffled screams, and yelps, that she was holding in, but he progressed slowly, kissing away all the tears that fell from her eyes, until finally, his length filled her. Hermione let her breath out and felt they could continue, she knew it would hurt, the first time you have sex you usually tear your hymen, and some muscles and what not inside your vagina wall, so it would hurt for the day that they healed, she knew that, but she still wanted to continue, "We could try, it doesn't hurt as much now," Severus did as Hermione wanted, thrusting himself into her, and she found that it hurt a lot less, and she was even able to enjoy herself, her moans and yelps from then on were from pleasure, and after a hour long session, Severus finally came inside of Hermione, and he collapsed on her chest, still not putting his whole weight on her, he wasn't sure she could handle it, still so fragile from her hospital stay. Neither of them moved for a long time, until Severus had regained full control, and had flipped over, putting Hermione on top, he was still inside of her, but neither of them wanted to move. They slept that night just like that. Hermione woke up at ten the next morning, she, removed herself from on top of Severus, and went to get cleaned up. Walking into the large bathroom, Hermione looked in the mirror, the bun she had created the day before was now a messy, frizzy, unruly and very Hermione styled bun, in a very anti-gravity style, she removed the glamour charms and looked at herself, that's how she had hidden the cuts, and how she had looked so beautiful, during the last nights activities, Hermione had forgotten the pain, but now as the charms were removed, she saw that she had popped some of the stitches, "Jill?" she said quietly, in a moment a 'pop' could be heard as the little house elf appeared in front of her, and looked shocked at what she saw, the large cuts up and down her lady's arm, Hermione saw the sorrow in the elf's eyes, "Jill, do you know how to stitch cuts? Some of my stitches have come out, and I need these to heal quickly, so, would you be able to stitch them up?" Jill nodded and disappeared for a moment before re-appearing moments later with a box of medicine supplies, the little elf quickly fixed the stitches and then bandaged them, "Anything you need M'am?" Hermione smiled, "Are you able to get Severus and I some breakfast? We'll need it in about an hour, thank you Jill," Jill smiled at Hermione before disappearing again, Hermione turned around and lifted her wand to the bath, filling it up with hot-warm water, before removing the towel she had on when Jill was their, and stepping into the bath. She kept her arms above the water line, not wanting to feel the sting of her open wounds, the bath released her aches and pains, from the previous night, and from her long stay in the hospital, they told her she'd been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts for a week, but she'd also stayed in the St Mungo's ward, for just over three, everyday waking up and begging for death and trying to kill herself, until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep again. She knew how Snape must've felt, it wasn't his fault she did it, but he would've believed it was, it was more, that she was loosing everything she'd ever worked for, she wanted to become a magical lawyer, where she could fight for house elf's rights, but the letter said she would never receive any more magical education, and of course, the general lack of control she felt, being forced to marry, and being forced to have children, she didn't know what to do, so she had just tried to escape. Hermione pondered her thoughts as she moved her head into the water, burning away her worries, in the hot water, she suddenly felt dirty, and sweaty and disgusted in herself, she didn't know what to think, she didn't know what last night was, or what would come of it. Her eyes were closed as she pulled herself up out of the water with her arms still holding onto the one of the ledges, when she opened her eyes she saw Severus, sitting next to the bath, she smiled, "Come to join me?" He smiled and slipped in behind her, she lay her head on his chest, as he wrapped a hand around her front and pulled her close, Hermione lay her hands across her chest, as she rested her head on him, she felt him become nervous when he saw the bandages, she looked up and into his eyes, "It wasn't your fault your know." She looked down, she was nervous too now, "I was just scared and, everything was out of my control and I was loosing my magical education, I've spent years studying and practicing, for nothing, the letter said I was to have no further Magical Education. None." Snape relaxed a bit, and kissed her forehead, "Never do that to me again." She lifted her eyes to his, placing her hands on his cheeks, Hermione kissed him, feeling their mouths connect, she lifted herself up and on top of him, feeling his tongue inside her mouth she knew he wanted to continue, "Severus, it hurts too much to let your length in, I just I - ah!" she squealed as she felt him do her silent bidding and he pushed his fingers inside of her, he felt her buck her hips in pleasure, and suck gently on his lip as he used one hand to steady her back and the other inside her. "I'm, I'm ready now, Severus," She said pulling herself out of the kiss, moving herself so she could feel him at her entrance, she flicked her eyes up to his face, and could feel his hands on her waist, steadying her, she nodded and he pushed her down and thrust himself in, quickly this time, not like the night before, he was fully inside of her within seconds, she yelped loudly, but it turned to a moan as she felt his kisses on her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him, "Flip us over," He did as she wanted, flipping them gently, before he let his thrusts continue, he was being so gentle with her, and it felt good, but Hermione wanted more, "harder," Desperation was in her eyes as she looked deep into Severus' eyes, he knew she wanted more, and he obliged, he held Hermione's body against the wall of the bath with ease, better positioning himself, before he crashed his hard length back into her, quickly, he heard Hermione scream in pain and pleasure, and he moved to do it again feeling her body growing hungry for more, they both began to climax on the fourth time he pounded himself inside of her, He flipped them over not wanting to hurt her if her collapsed onto her, she sat on his lap with his length inside of her, both were reaching climax, Hermione was unsure of what to do next, she wanted more of Severus, but didn't know how, Severus quickly said "Bounce" between his hitched breaths, unable to stop himself from enjoying this as much as he did. Hermione began to bounce quickly with him inside of her, and with her quick movements both soon collapsed, and Hermione felt him cum inside of her, they stayed there until the water began to get cold, then Severus lifted himself out of Hermione and moved her into his arms, Hermione smiled, she was extremely tired, Severus moved her to their bed and lay her down, under the covers, she smiled weakly at him. Severus looked at the end of the bed, discovering that Jack and Jill had made breakfast for the two of them, pancakes, Severus smiled and moved them close to Hermione, he then went around the bed and sat beside her, then they ate together until Severus had to get ready, 'What do I do while you're gone?" Hermione asked sadly "Sleep," Severus replied, "But I'll get bored!" "Then get Jill to take you to your friends houses," Severus answered, "Severus, where exactly are we? I mean, where is Snape Manor?" Severus laughed and said "In Bushnell, about three hours away from the Hogshead, if that narrows it down," "So I'm allowed to go anywhere?" Severus nodded, "Do we have an owl I could use?" Severus nodded again, "Just ask Jill to call it down from the attic, don't go up there yourself, it's too dusty and it might get in your wounds," Hermione nodded, "thank you Severus," She said as he kissed her before disapperating to Hogwarts. Hermione stood up, and went to the large walk in wardrobe, to retrieve some clothes, she looked in and saw the beautiful clothes that were inside, she'd never been poor, but she could never afford this much. She smiled, she would be well attended to here. Hermione slipped on a tight black dress, which went to the knees, and had long sleeves, and looked stunning on her, she then turned it red, as she wasn't in the mood for black, she moved down to the offices, sitting at the red coloured one, she began to write letters, to the Weasley family, thanking them for coming to her wedding, to her parents the same, and to Harry and Ron the same also, then she wrote a specific letter, separately, to Ginny, asking her about school, and what she's missing out on, how quittich was going, and how long till Ginny'd be home again so she could visit, and then thanking her for being her maid of honour, Hermione was extremely grateful that Ginny had been there for her, she knew how hard her little break was on Ginny, and she didn't think she'd ever be able to repay her, Hermione then sent a letter to Luna thanking her for being a brides maid also, Hermione had just finished the last letter, and handed it to Jill to be sent when she got a reply from Molly, who invited her over for afternoon tea, at four, Hermione smiled, and sent a reply of yes and thank you, she then moved down to the kitchen and began baking some cookies which she was going to take to the Weasley's house, she didn't want to turn up empty handed! After the cookies were made, it was three thirty, Hermione let them cool then headed to a mirror, to preform some glamor charms, and redo her hair, Hermione grabbed a nice coat from the closet, and headed back down to the kitchen, to find her cookies sufficiently cooled, "Jill?" Jill appeared out of nowhere, right in front of Hermione, "Oh! Jill, could you please take me to the Weasley's house?" Jill nodded as Hermione picked up the cookie's container before holding out her hand to the little Elf, as soon as her hand touched Jills, she was at the Weasley's, "Thank you Jill, you may return to your cleaning duties, oh and could you come and take me home when I call? Thank you!" Hermione smiled as she took the few steps to the Weasley's door, she'd only knocked once when the door flew open to reveal a very happy Molly Weasley, "HERMIONE! Dear! You look lovely!" come in! The tea is ready OH! Cookies? You didn't have to! But thank you dear!, come sit! Come sit!" Molly escorted Hermione to the table and then they sat and talked, Hermione talked about the lovely house, and Molly told her some stories of when she was younger and newly married and how she would just clean the house over and over, not knowing what to do with herself! Hermione and Molly laughed, and then after a while the room fell silent, "I wish my mother understood. She hasn't replied to my message, and didn't come to the wedding yesterday, I asked dad, but he said she just couldn't bare to let me go, she just thinks I'm bonkers now," Molly smiled sadly, "Hermione, she only just got her memories back, she doesn't know what to think, I know you enjoyed your holidays with them, but your mother is still coming to terms with everything again, and now, you're married, it can't be easy!" Hermione understood, and the rest of the tea was filled with happiness again, until five thirty, when Hermione realized she'd better get back, "Goodbye Mrs Weasley," "Goodbye Mrs Snape!" Molly replied, she hated the children calling her Mrs Weasley, she much preferred Molly, and she knew Hermione would find it strange being referred to as Mrs Snape. Hermione laughed as Jill took her back to Snape Manor, and read the daily profit until Severus returned, Jill cooked dinner while Jack finished the cleaning of the enormous house. Snape returned at six o'clock and joined his wife for dinner where they discussed their days, Severus was please the Hermione had gone to see Mrs Weasley, as she was a brilliant role model, as far as wives and mothers go, she raised all those children with little and sometimes no money, she was extraordinary in his opinion. It was later that night as they slipped into bed that Hermione said it, she didn't mean to, but she did, "Severus, How do I find out if I'm pregnant? I mean, can I carry at all, how will I know?" Severus held her close, and kissed her earlobe, "You'll know my love, and if you want, we could go to St Mungo's and get everything checked?" Hermione smiled, "Good, I'm just worried, I might not be able to, with everything that happened before… I mean, I'm still quite fragile, and I lost so much blood, and even before that, I wasn't eating enough, what if I've ruined myself, what if I'm damaged goods?" she cried into his chest, "You're not damaged goods, your Mrs Snape, my wonderful, beautiful, Wife." Hermione looked at him; when did he become, so charming? She thought about it for a moment, but succumbed to his advances. At about eleven, which seemed early after all the late nights they'd been having, Hermione was holding herself close to Severus, her eyes wide open, as she lay awake. Thinking, realistically, everything in life was bloody absurd! She was married to the man she'd hated, yet admired, for years. She'd dropped out of school. She went and did tea at Mrs Weasley's as an adult! Then discussed her day at dinner, talked about pregnancy! HER, Hermione Granger, worrying about babies when she's not even 20 for another seven months! Well, not with all her extra time, the bloody time turner had made her four months older! According to her birthday she had just turned 19. Severus didn't hold her close, he didn't want her to feel trapped or caged. He wanted her to have decisions. But right now, she needed to be held so she pulled him closer, stealing his warmth and kissing his chest. "Hogsmead weekend will be soon, and I'm sure Ginny or Luna could find a fireplace somewhere." he said quietly, a silent tear fell down her cheek, hitting his chest, he looked up, "what's wrong? Did I say something?" he looked so adorable when he was worried, "No, you're just so sweet." she replied, as they finally drifted off to sleep. Nearly two months later, Snape got up and went to work, but before he left he gave her a bag filled with Galleons, and sent Hermione Shopping, he said that anything she wanted would be hers, so after spending all morning in the Snape Family Library, she had Jill take her to her favourite witches clothing shop, one where if you walked in looking even remotely poor, you were snubbed by the shop's assistant. She walked in wearing her most glamourous outfit, and bought almost half the store! Shoes, tights, dresses, skirts, shirts, blazers, hair ribbons, earrings, necklaces, cardigans, wristwatches, makeup, bras and even something for Severus, lingerie. Going up to pay, Hermione could see that the shop assistant wanted her to not be able to afford it, but she could, turns out Severus, was loaded. She walked out after minimizing her bags and putting them in her purse, "Goodbye." she said politely then wandered down the road, walking past a Children's clothing shop, Hermione could feel the tears welling up inside of her, why was she so BLOODY HORMONAL? She couldn't hold herself back, she walked in. Seeing all the colourful items, little books and toys, and cribs and such, she decided, maybe this was something that she should do with Severus at a later date, she could see the little toddler's brooms, with a maximum hight of 1m off the ground, and only able to go 10 miles and hour, she could've died, everything was just so cute, "Could I help you?" interrupted her thoughts, "ah yes, I was wondering whether you have a booklet or ordering book, I'd like to arrange somethings with my husband before I buy them, and plan the room and such?" "Oh yes of course! Here you go!" the kind older lady smiled, "Good luck!" Hermione left smiling, she carried on, until she past a little walk-in clinic, she hadn't spent much time in this part of town before, but it seemed to hold everything she wanted, she walked up and asked if she could speak to a medi-witch, she was escorted through into a little room, where the witch was, "Hello, how can I help?" she said, Hermione smiled at her politeness, "I've just got a few questions, I've never been to a magical health clinic, so I'm not really sure about such things, but I've been wondering, ah, how to tell if I'm pregnant," She could see the witch contemplating her answer, so she added, "My husband seems to think I'll just know or something, but I'm not so sure." The witch smiled, "I wasn't judging your situation, that's not what I'm here for, I was contemplating how to answer," "Yes I could see that in your eyes, but I'm unsure why you're contemplating, what's there to contemplate?" The witch seemed to have a never ending smile at this point, "well, many things are involved with pregnancy, as I'm sure you realize, what you may not have realized is that my office, the room we're currently in, has a charm on it, removing all glamour charms." Hermione went red in the face, looking down to her arms then seeing the prominent cuts and stitches, passed out onto the floor. A cold hand was resting on her cheek as she woke up, "Severus," she whispered as she reentered the world of the conscious, "Actually no, I wasn't sure you'd want to worry him, so I didn't call, you don't remember me do you?" Hermione now knew who the cold hand belonged to, the witch, she shook her head, "I'm medi-witch Jenni Jones. I was the medi-witch on duty when you were found, the one who came to check your wounds at Hogwarts then in St Mungoes, I am the Witch who has had almost as much to do with your recovery, as you." then she laughed, "and now, I'm the medi-witch who will be by your side, through whatever process you want. I understand that you wanted to know about pregnancy?" Hermione nodded as she looked around to the clock on the wall she'd been out nearly half an hour, but now she was lying on the hard bed in the corner of the room, with an elderly witch looking down at her, smiling, "Pregnancy, can depend on your weight, diet, health, even your mental state, and very importantly your - activities - I understand you're newly married so I'm not even going to ask, newlyweds are always so awkward, as if they don't understand that almost every person over the age of 20 has had sex, and almost every person will. However, I must say that your mental state is looking much better, your physical state, well, if possible it would do you well to gain weight in order to conceive, your diet, simply ask your house elves to produce healthy meals, and onto your, activities, if you are experiencing any pain, that is perfectly normal, and shouldn't affect your chances so long as it doesn't persist with, practice. If you are wanting me to check if you are currently pregnant I could do that, unless you would prefer your partner to be present?" "I - ah, I would actually prefer that yes, is there a way you'd be able to visit us at our home? It would be easier, and, less public?" the nurse smiled again, "Yes of course, when would you like me to visit?" "as soon as possible, It'd be easier to find out one way or the other." "I could come today around 7.30 pm or tomorrow around four pm?" "could I send you an owl? I should probably warn my husband before I do any planning," "sounds good, as it's almost three I think it best if you go home and rest, you'll need plenty of it, and message your husband. Have a good day, I'll see you soon!" Hermione left, paying at the reception, she hadn't really thought it through until now, but she had thought it strange that in the Wizarding world medi-witches do everything, for example; psychology to obstetrician, it was, a bit nuts! Going home she did as the Jenni told, messaged Severus, told Jill they needed to eat healthy, and went to sleep, waking up when Severus' owl returned saying he'd come home early, so they could have dinner then get the medi-witch to check her out, Hermione smiled before sending a new owl to Jenni inviting her over, then told Jill to make dinner a bit earlier, then going back to sleep. Hermione seemed to feel that her tiredness was catching up with her, her late nights in Severus' arms were doing her in, but they made her feel safe and loved. So she slept, waking up to feel Severus' kisses on her cheek, "Hello love," He said as her eyes flickered, "It'd be best if we have dinner now, giving us time alone before the medi-witch gets here," Hermione smiled not saying a word as he helped her up, and carried her very sleepy form to the small lounge on the bottom floor, eating their meals by the fire, Hermione was having so much trouble staying awake as he told her about his day and her telling him about hers. He was alarmed to hear that she'd passed out, but was glad she was well cared for, unlike his money, of which she had spent over seven hundred Galleons! Over an hour later and Jenni arrived, dead on 7.30, "Hello Mrs and Mr Snape, where shall we run the consultation, she said after Jill brought her in, "In here?" Severus said, unsure, Hermione knew this was all new to him as well, "Would that be okay?" Hermione said nervously to Jenni, "Perfect, now do you want me to set up my table or we could just use the couch," seeing they were so terribly nervous she added, "relax, it's wherever you feel comfortable," Hermione looked to Severus, she was feeling so unsure of herself, so nervous, she just willed him to take control, "The couch, it'd be warmer and you need to keep warm," then he kissed the top of he head as she stood in his arms, then guided her to the couch, never letting go of he hand, they sat down together, "okay, now if I could just get you to lay down, that'd be perfect," Hermione rested her head on Severus' lap, exhaling slowly, trying to remain calm, he could hear her hitched breath and immediately held her hand tighter, placing his other hand on her shoulder. Jenni smiled, "y'no, I was kind of hoping I wouldn't see you again for a long time after you were discharged, but somehow, now I think I'll be seeing quite a bit of you," "Why? Do I look ill?" Hermione said distressed, "No, but you can hardly keep your hands off each other," Severus chuckled with the medi-witch, as he kissed Hermione's forehead. Then Jenni came closer and lifted her wand, "Okay, well, what I'm planning on doing, is running a few pregnancy charms, to check if you are currently with child, then I'll move onto some charms, to test your current health, then, I'll move onto some spells to locate where you are in respect to your menstrual cycle, to tell you when the best times would be, for - activities - in order for you to conceive." Snape chuckled, "What's so funny?" Hermione said with a smile, "and here I was thinking anytime was a good time to become pregnant…" he laughed, Hermione turned red, while Jenni laughed also. "Okay, well altogether, this should take around an hour, Hermione if you are feeling drowsy, don't hesitate, in simply sleeping, I can run the charms while you sleep with no problems." Hermione nodded and rested her head back down onto Severus' lap. After a little while of muttering charms, Jenni looked up, a little nervous. "Ah, it seems I've encountered a little problem…" she said, Hermione opened her eyes looking around worried, "What's wrong?" Severus said, "I wont be doing those charms after all, as it turns out, even with Hermione being so under weight, it seems you've managed to conceive," Hermione smiled, as tears of joy began sliding down her face, she looked up to Severus who lifted her up and kissed her passionately, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lifted them both off the couch, Hermione pulled back smiling, and placed her head on his chest. Severus, repeatedly kissing her head. Jenni smiled at the little celebration, "Right! Now we ned to get you onto vitamins and onto a diet plan as you'll need to up your weight and strength, and you'll need much more strength, and before you worry, yes an active sex-life is perfectly healthy while pregnant." Hermione blushed, "I'm going to be a mother.". Later on, after Jenni left, Hermione was lying in bed, thinking about everything she wanted to do before the baby came, who she had to tell, what she had to buy, names, colours and such, when she remembered, there was already a nursery in Snape Manor. So she got up out of bed and walked down the hall, then she wandered into the room, it had everything, it was perfect. Tears began to fall again, hormones driving her emotions. That was where Severus found her, half an hour later, standing their, crying. So he carried her to bed, and passionately relived this child's conception. The next morning, Hermione sent an owl to her Mother, who had still not replied to any messages, but she hoped her father would be excited, Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall, although she was sure Severus would tell her today at Hogwarts anyway, an owl to Ginny, and Luna, Ron and Harry. Inviting them over for the weekend as it was the second Hogsmead weekend they'd had but they'd not been able to catch up over the first as Ginny had, become otherwise engaged, in some trouble involving herself, and Harry, meaning a meeting with Professor McGonagall was required, to promote 'healthy behavior'. Hermione knew that both Luna and Ron, and Harry and Ginny, had their weddings planned for the upcoming holidays, in order to beat the new regulations, as they were all still under 19, and so wanted to remain strong in their lives as they joined her in this new, grown up way of life. Hermione remembered Ginny's first pregnancy scare with Harry, she'd sat with Ginny in the bathrooms as she cried for nearly four hours before Hermione Convinced her to go with her tothe hospital wing to have the charms to check done, she couldn't remember them now though. Hermione laughed remembering that feeling she'd had when both Luna and Ron, and Harry and Ginny, were all in relationships, and all having sex, and she hadn't even been kissed. Looking back on it now it all seemed strange, she was the first one married and now to have a child. Her thoughts were interrupted when a rugged old owl flew in the window, she read through the letter from Mrs Weasley and laughed, 'must come over for tea dear,' 'haven't seen you in so long darling!' 'you're like a child to me' 'I'm sure I'll have something worth while to tell you about your pregnancy' 'congratulations' 'hope your well!' and all the laadeedaa's in between. Then a letter from Ginny which was positively beaming, filled with little teenage girl whims like 'bet he's good in the sack aye' and 'you dirty little dog!' and telling her she'd be right over after school on Friday, then a message from Professor McGonagall, inviting her to Hogwarts for tea that evening, for some girl time, to catch up on everything, but no message from her father, nor her mother. She'd guessed that Ron and Harry had just left the letters in their rooms, and Luna didn't usually reply to owls, so Hermione didn't expect anything from her. Hermione sent polite replies, and accepted the invitation to Hogwarts before having some lunch and a little nap. Waking up at about 2pm she decided she might head off to Hogwarts soon, so she put on her best, most mature outfit, put on her make up, and did her hair. Looking very glamourous she called Jill to her and popped over to Hogwarts. McGonagall was surprised to see Hermione, as she was, looking grown up, and content. "Good afternoon Professor." she said smiling, "Good afternoon Hermione! How are you? And for goodness sake don't call me professor, I'm no-longer your teacher. Call me Minevra, I am your Husband's colleague now," Hermione smiled at the familiar sound of her strong accented voice and blushed at the mention of her husband, "ok fine, Minevra, I'm well, I am still finding it a little difficult to adjust, but I am doing well, I am looking forward to the arrival of our first child, we only found out yesterday, but I am overjoyed! I, ah, I don't think I've ever been happier." a tear of joy slid down her cheek at this revelation, "Sorry! I'm just so bloody hormonal!" she laughed, "understandable my girl! And I'm sure you're having no trouble adjusting, I've heard Severus has quite the collection in his library," "oh yes, but I think I've just about read half of them, I am beginning to thoroughly enjoy life out of school, I have far more time to study, and a much wider range of topics, Severus is always going out to Diagon Ally to buy my new interesting books, and if I fall to sleep reading, which I seem to do a lot recently, he carries on reading aloud to me, as there's this study, that says that if you're read to or spoken to in your sleep, you take it all in, so her reads them to me, I do hope that one day I'll get to finish my Magical education but for now, I'm becoming particularly good, at; transfiguration, potions and general household spells, like summoning and such, I've also read so much on History of Magic, and I'm thinking I might write a book on my experiences, running about with Harry for all these years!" she laughed, "I dear say, once you've covered the syllabus you'll be able to sit the end of year exam and get your grades through correspondence, as our other students do, if they're otherwise occupied," Hermione hadn't heard of this before, "Otherwise occupied?" McGonagall nodded, "Pregnant girls, or in St Mungoes wards or unable to come for other reasons like issues at home," "My letter told me I was to receive no further education?" McGonagall laughed, "You've received nothing, you've done all this! You've known the material for years!" Hermione laughed, she felt so relieved, she'd get what she'd worked for and everything she wanted! Then, It suddenly felt like a wave hitting her, "oh- no!" she said, as she realised it was actually a wave of nausea washing over her, she made it to the bin just in time, only moments behind her McGonagall was beside her, holding her shoulders as she threw up the meal they'd just been eating, "Morning sickness is a bitch!" McGonagall said, which made Hermione laugh, half an hour later, Hermione was back on her feet and the afternoon continued on, "Sorry, it seems to spring on me, but never in the morning!" she laughed. McGonagall gave Hermione some Ginger beer to calm her stomach. "thank you, Professor, I don't think you know how much you've done for me, especially lately, really, thank you!" McGonagall smiles, "you're more than welcome my dear, now I'm sure you'd best be off home, to get some rest! Oh and you're house elf will no - doubt have some remedies for your morning sickness," Hermione smiled and did just as McGonagall said, and floo'd home. Hermione managed to make the whole pregnancy, and had a lovely baby boy, they named him joey, he, of course, had a long 'historical' family name but Hermione's baby boy, was joey. And he was perfect.


End file.
